The Swan of the Black Lake
by vldavies
Summary: Life had been normal for Odette before she attended Hogwarts. She had a mother who loved her and an imagination that could take her anywhere she wished. But that all changed when the First Year was cursed to be a swan in order to keep a dark secret. Will Odette be able to break the curse, or will she be trapped as a swan forever? A Retelling of Swan Lake
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day at Kings Cross Station as wizarding families rushed their children to platform nine and three quarters. Young witches and wizards pushed their way through the flooded sea of muggles with their carts laden with books, suitcases, and their own pets. With excitement in their hearts, the new first years were the least to say ready for the school year to start.

One of these witches was a young girl named Odette Deveraux. Though she was very shy, Odette had a smile planted on her face and a cheery gleam in her eyes as she looked at the Hogwarts express.

"Be sure to write at least once a week," Allison told her daughter while trying to smooth down the girl's brown hair, a trait she had received from her diseased father.

"I will mom," Odette replied, hugging her mother before she had to leave, "I love you."

The woman smiled down at her child as she embraced her. "I love you too, and don't you worry Christmas will be here before you know it!"

Odette rolled her eyes playfully at her mother before going into the train to find her own compartment where she sat by herself for the entire ride. But this didn't matter that much to Odette, she had spent most of her life playing by herself since there weren't any children living in the area she grew up in. Besides, the quiet allowed her the perfect opportunity to finish her book.

It wasn't long until the train finally came to a stop and Odette left the solitude of her compartment into the crowded aisle of the train dressed in her school robes. But just as she was about to make it to where all of the first years were supposed to go, she was jerked back into the shadows. Just as she was about to cry for a sweaty palm clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream as she was dragged away from her peers.

From what Odette could tell, her captor was a man. He muttered under his breath as he quickly pulled her into the forest, careful to avoid the older students who were taking carriages up to the castle. Once the two were deep into the forest, the man threw the young girl to the ground.

"What do you want from me?" Odette asked in a shaky voice. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Even in the dark Odette could see the smirk planted on the man's face as he circled her in a predatory motion.

"You're a Deveraux, aren't you?" The man sneered as he watched the girl nod nervously. "I can tell, you look just like Nikolas."

"Y-you knew my father?" Odette questioned cautiously, not daring to move from her spot on the ground.

The man started to chuckle as he crouched down so the he was at eye level with Odette. He was so close that she could smell the stale stench of alcohol on his breath. With an dangerous glint in his eyes he replied in a sinister voice, "I am the man that killed him."

Before Odette could even think to move away he grabbed the first year by the collar of her robes. "Barty Crouch Jr?"

"You should have heard his scream," the man laughed, "It was all good fun until your mother interrupted the fun, and I was sent to Azkaban," the man gripped Odette's collar even tighter, "but that doesn't matter since your mother is dead as well, and I will be done with you too."

"You killed my mother?" She squeaked, her mother was her only living relative and the closest thing she had to a friend.

"Technically, no," he answered, pulling the girl to her feet as he stood up. "I had to call in a favor from Lucius Malfoy, but that doesn't matter right now. " He began to slowly circle the girl once again. "My problem right now is trying to figure out what I am going to do with you."

The girl began to shake as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please don't kill me," She cried.

The Crouch chuckled once again, enjoying the fear swelling up inside of this young first year. "If you insist. But there are ways to be far worse off than dead, just ask the Longbottoms."

"Please," the girl sobbed, "just let me go."

"Well, I can't have you going off and blabbing about everything I just told you to Dumbledore, now can I," the man said darkly."I could make you go insane, but that was already done, and I can't going around copying Lestrange, do you know how pissed she would be if I did that? She would be cursing my ass for weeks!"

Odette didn't answer, but just looked at the man tapping his chin as he determined her fate. After a few moments a cruel smile grew on his face as he raised his wand at the girl.

"Olorina Fieri!" Crouch shouted. He stood there and watched as the witch shrunk down and transformed into a swan. He bent down and stroked her long neck. "I've never been that good at transfiguration," he admitted, "but this will do."

With that Crouch stalked off deeper into the woods leaving Odette all alone. Unfamiliar with her new body, she finally was able to get to the black lake only to see all of the first years already out of their boats and heading into the castle. And it wasn't until this moment that Odette truly felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrow consumed Odette as her new reality began to set in. According to Crouch, her mother was dead and now she didn't have a family. Not that it really mattered anymore, she couldn't be that great of a daughter or a witch if she was cursed to be a swan for the rest of her life.

Afraid of encountering any more death eaters, Odette clumsily made her way into the long grass at the shore of the Great Lake to hide in. She shivered as the cool water touched her webbed feet but she remained hidden in fear of what could happen. She tucked her narrow head into crook of her wing, hoping that this was just a terrible nightmare she could wake up from and that she would be back at home with her mom.

Odette slept that entire morning as a swan, hiding in the grass from potential threats. But as soon as the sun began to set, the girl awoke to a strange feeling. She looked down at herself to see a yellow light emit from under the feathers on her chest. An unbearable heat coursed through her veins as the white feathers pushed the quills dug their way back into her skin. A painful scream caught in her throat as all of her bones broke and reformed into their natural state. As soon as the transformation happened, it quickly finished. Odette collapsed onto the shallow shore from the pain, her matted hair covering her tear-filled eyes.

Not far from Odette, Hagrid was walking out of the Forbidden Forest after a discussion with Firenze the centaur to see if he knew the whereabouts of the missing first year. When the half-giant was near where Odette was in the lake. His brown eyes grew wide once he saw the missing first year collapse. He ran as fast as his legs could take him to reach the girl.

"Please help me," Odette whimpered once she saw Hagrid in front of her, ankle deep in water.

The man bent down and helped the first year onto her weak legs. The two walked slowly back to the castle, passing a three Gryffindor first years who were in the courtyard: Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. The three stopped their conversation to look at the soaking wet girl be guided by Hagrid into the school.

"I wonder if that's the missing first year," George commented thoughtfully.

"No," Fred said sarcastically, "I think she may just be a muggle that ended up finding about Hogwarts."

If Odette hadn't been so shocked over the events that have occurred in the past twenty-four hours, she would have laughed at the twins. Instead, she just gave the three a weak smile as she passed.

As Hagrid led her into the castle he asked, "What happened last night?"

The girl looked up at the hairy man, "I was attacked by a man. He pulled me into the forest once I got off of the train. He ended up cursing me so I couldn't tell what happened, but I think something went wrong with the spell."

"What did the spell do?" Hagrid asked the girl cautiously, helping her up the stairs to get to Dumbledore's Office.

"This may sound silly," Odette started, "but I was turned into a swan."

"Not silly at all," Hagrid replied with a chuckle. "I remember when I went to Hogwarts, during Transfiguration, Dumbledore got so mad at a student for not completing an assignment that he turned him into a Niffler for a few moments, that was quite silly."

Odette chuckled to herself. "That is rather amusing, isn't it?"

Soon the two made it to Dumbledore's office, who was already waiting for them when they reached the top of the stairs.

"I see you have found our missing student," he said, giving Odette a welcoming smile. "You gave us quite the scare, when you weren't at the sorting ceremony, my dear," he told her.

"I'm sorry, headmaster," Odette replied quietly.

"It's alright," the headmaster responded as he led her into his office and dismissed Hagrid so the two could discuss the events of last night. "I just need to know what happened."

Odette then explained everything that happened last night, not forgetting to mention what that Barty Crouch Jr. had said about her mom.

By the end of her story Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. "I haven't heard anything about Barty Crouch Jr. escaping Azkaban, so it may have just been someone disguised as him. As for your mother, I haven't received any news of her passing. But it is intriguing that the spell didn't work, are you wearing any sort of charm?"

Odette's hand immediately went to her neck, where a white crystal attacked to a silver chain hung around her neck underneath her tattered school robes. Her shaky hands unclasped the chain and handed it to the headmaster. As Dumbledore held the crystal into the dim light of his office revealing the once bright stone to be as black as night.

"Just as I thought," Dumbledore replied. "This necklace was enchanted and ended up absorbing most of your curse, which is why you were able to change back. Where did you get this?"

"My father gave it to me when I was seven, right before he died." Odette replied. "Does this mean I won't become a swan again?"

The elderly man shook his head. "I don't think that is the case in this situation, but it is treatable. From what I can tell, it seems like the curse has forced you into the animal state of an animagus. Once you become a skilled enough witch, you should be able to become a registered animagus as well as be able to control when you become a swan."

"How long will it take?" Odette asked curiously.

"It depends on the person," he answered honestly. "But fortunately for you, we have some skilled professors who will personally help you with that."

Odette's blue eyes followed the headmaster walked across the room and watched as he pulled a dusty old hat from the tall stack of books. "I'm sure you are already about the Hogwarts Houses."

Odette nodded. "My mom was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Slytherin."

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl. "Yes, I remember your parents when they were students themselves, they were quite the couple weren't they? Now, I'm just going to put this hat on your head and it will sort you into your house."

Albus placed the enchanted hat onto her head and watched as the hat began to mumble to itself

"Too timid to be a Gryffindor," the sorting hat said. "Very smart, but not cunning, so not Slytherin. Let's see, you enjoy reading but you are also kind and loyal to those close to you. So you will be best in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dumbledore smiled. "I thought you were going to be in Hufflepuff, I will let Professor Sprout as well as the rest of the professors know of your predicament. But now let's take you to the Hufflepuff common room as well as getting a few snacks, you are probably starving."

"You have no idea," Odette laughed tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her hair.

As they went down to the Common Room, Dumbledore stopped at a painting of a bowl of fruit, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Since you aren't going to be awake for any scheduled meals, I will let you in on a little secret." Dumbledore lifted his hand, and much to Odette's surprise, began to tickle a pear in the painting which caused a hidden door to form.

The headmaster opened the door for Odette and followed her. "These are the kitchens, you are allowed to come here any time you please, just ask a house elf what you would like to eat and they will gladly assist you."

Suddenly a small house elf popped up in front of Odette. "How may I be of service?" She asked in her squeaky voice.

"Could I have some macaroni and cheese, please?" Odette asked, her mouth salivating at the very thought of her favorite food.

"Of course," The house elf said happily. "Dinky is happy to be of service!"

Soon a large, warm bowl of cheesy noodles was placed in front of Odette who had a wide smile planted on her face. Once the pasta was gone, the two left the kitchens and descended down a flight of stairs, which led to a bunch of barrels stacked against a wall.

"This is how you'll be able to get to your common room," the headmaster explained, "Besides this being where the rest of the students will sleep, but because of your predicament that will not be the case."

Odette frowned. "Does that mean I won't be able to make any new friends?"

Wise grey eyes looked down to her blue ones, "Friends are a help, but children can be very cruel. What rumors do you think will be spread if the others just see you after sundown?"

Crestfallen, the girl heaved out a disappointed sigh, "I suppose you are right."

"But perhaps we could tell one of your friends you had known before Hogwarts, did you know any other children in the wizarding community?" Dumbledore asked, feeling guilty for upsetting the first year.

"Not really," the girl replied. "My mom is friends with Mrs. Diggory and we used to their house I played with her son Cedric Diggory, but we haven't seen each other in a year, I'm not even sure if he went to Hogwarts."

"Fortunately for you, Miss Deveraux," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Mr. Diggory is at Hogwarts and is even in the same house as you."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Indeed," He answered, "we can go in to find him, if you would like."

Odette smiled, "I would like that very much!"

"But first, let's get you cleaned up," Dumbledore said with a smile. "It smells as if you have been in the black lake all night."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after Odette was discovered in the black lake, so was her mother's body, which was found brutally dismembered across one of the tracks in Kings Cross Station. Unfortunately, this tragedy, left Odette as an orphan. Fortunately for Odette though, is that her mother had already written her will as well as who her child would be living with in case she passed. This family was the Diggory's.

Growing up with Cedric Diggory for the past four and a half years developed a deep friendship between the two Hufflepuffs. His family was nice and kind to her, worked their schedules around Odette's curse so that she could get the care and support she needed, as well as keeping her curse a secret from the rest of the wizarding world.

Odette and Cedric soon became best friends during their winter holidays in first year and always made sure they both had each other's backs. During the school year, Cedric would sneak to the kitchens every night at sundown to keep Odette company before she had to go off and begin her lessons, as well as updating her on the latest gossip around Hogwarts so that once she broke the curse, she would practically know everyone at school already.

After her daily dose of gossip, Odette would go off to her private tutoring, which often times lasted until midnight every night. Since her classes are at such odd hours, she only goes to two classes each night that transition periodically throughout the week, with the exception of Saturday nights, which are solely dedicated to transfiguration and becoming a registered animagus.

~Sixth Year~

The golden sun began to cast itself into the small pond that was located in the Diggory's backyard. Off the edge of the water the youngest of the Diggory's watched his friend transform back into a girl. The soft, yellow light from the transformation reflected off of Cedric's grey eyes as he waited patiently for his friend so that they could enjoy dinner.

"Feel better?" Cedric asked, as he helped Odette up to her feet.

"I will once I get this curse figured out," she joked as the two made their way into the well lit house. "McGonagall said I should be able to become an animagus by the end of this year."

The hearty smell of Mrs. Diggory's cooking wafted around the two teenagers as soon as they walked through the door. Odette's stomach rumbled from the smell of Mrs. Diggory's infamous beef stew.

"Was the grass not enough?" Cedric teased the girl.

The girl rolled her blue eyes. "You know I wouldn't stoop as low as to eat the lawn, Ced."

"So you prefer the algae in the pond."

"Stop teasing the girl, Cedric." Mr. Diggory shouted from the kitchen as he began to help his wife set the dinner table.

"I'm sorry, Odi," Cedric apologized, patting her head. "Tomorrow I'll make sure to toss you some stale bread."

"So funny," Odette replied sarcastically but the amused gleam in her eyes told Cedric she meant otherwise.

"Come on you two," Mrs. Diggory said, ushering the two two sit at the wooden table. The playful banter between the two quickly came to a halt as a bowl of steamy stew was placed in front of both of them.

"Remember you need to go to bed early, Cedric," Mr. Diggory warned his son, "We leave for the Quidditch World Cup before dawn, and I don't want you to be too tired to enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, don't wanna be crabby," Odette teased.

"I wish you could come with us, Odette," Mr. Diggory replied, "But the people who cursed you and murdered your parents are still out there, and Dumbledore doesn't want us to risk anything happening to you."

"That's alright," Odette replied, "as long as you remember to bring back a souvenir."

"Of course we will, Odi" Cedric replied. "It's the least we can do."

Odette smiled. "Thanks Cedric."

"I will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies before Dumbledore comes to pick you up for school at sundown" Mrs. Diggory told Odette.

"Okay" Odette replied with a sigh.

Ever since her curse she had to have Dumbledore take her to Hogwarts in advance so that she didn't raise suspicions of a swan being taken onto the Hogwarts express. This was one off the many precautions Dumbledore advised her to take along with her not being allowed to talk to any of the other students with the exception of Cedric.

It made Odette very lonely at times, but fortunately she was able to find comradery with the paintings as well as the ghosts at the school, especially the Grey Lady. Since there was not much to do in her free time after her classes she would often times read in the halls of the school. During her second year, Helena Ravenclaw approached her and asked if she could read to her, since she hasn't been able to hear a proper story for a long time.

"Did you want anything while I'm out tomorrow, dear?" Mrs. Diggory asked her, knowing that the young girl gets upset the closer it comes near September.

"Probably more books," Cedric muttered into his stew.

"Actually," Odette chirped without a glance at her best friend, "I have a list."

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory looked at the girl with wide eyes from across the table as the girl pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from her jeans.

"They're muggle books that should be in a bookshop right next to the Leaky Cauldron, I hope it's not too much of a bother. You actually don't have to get me them if you don't want, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is if you took the time to write it down, dear," Mrs. Diggory said with a smile as she took the list from Odette. "Amos actually took out too much muggle money for the tournament, so it actually works out fine!"

"Great!" Odette with a smile.

"Honestly, Odi," Cedric replied with a joking smile, "I think the Sorting Hat should have put you in Ravenclaw with all of the reading you do."

"Well what am I supposed to do, prank all of the teachers while they're sleeping?"

"That would be a sight to see!" Mr. Diggory laughed heartily.

"And you could always blame it on the Weasley twins!" Cedric exclaimed excitedly. "Not even Dumbledore will expect you, you're too stuck up."

"Hey!" Odette replied.

"It's true!" Cedric teased. "I bet you wouldn't even be able to pull off at least one large prank by the end of this school year."

"I bet I could easily commit three large pranks!" Odette contorted, crossing her arms in defiance. "In fact, if I pull this off, you owe me 25 galleons."

Cedric smirked. "That's fine, but if I win you have to meet the Weasley twins once you have cured your curse so that they can properly teach you how to prank."

"Deal," Odette decided with an outstretched hand.

"We're going to pretend that we didn't witness this, right?" Mrs. Diggory questioned as she watched the two shake hands.

"Without a doubt," Mr. Diggory chuckled, "I can't wait to see how this plays out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Could you read to me, Odette?" The Grey Lady asked the girl who was sitting on the ledge of a window that overlooked the Black lake.

At the moment, she was trying to think of a way to convince Dumbledore to let her go to the sorting ceremony tomorrow, but as of yet, she couldn't come up with any convincing reasons. But, Odette wasn't going to let her planning get in the way of one of her very few friends, in fact, Helena Ravenclaw was almost always with Odette at night after her classes.

"Sure!" Odette replied as she pulled out a book from the bag next to her, "Mrs. Diggory picked up a couple of muggle books for me, so I'm sure these will be a little more interesting than rereading Hogwarts, a History again."

"I've never read a muggle book before!" The ghost exclaimed happily, "What is this one about?"

Odette smiled, setting the rather thick book onto her lap. "It's about magic coming back to England and it has magicians and faeries. Though I am most certain that the author has no idea how magic actually works, but I guess that is what makes the book interesting."

"It sounds interesting," Helena agreed, "but I can't help but notice your distracted look, is something the matter?"

The brunette gave her friend a knowing look. "There are just a few things on my mind right now that's all." Receiving a look from the ghost she continued. "I'm trying to find out a way to go to the sorting ceremony tomorrow, since I've never been able to go, but I can't think of one valid reason to give Dumbledore so he can allow me to go."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "I think it is so ridiculous that he keeps you from the other students like that. It's not like your curse is contagious, and if anything, more friends will help you when you are here at school."

"I learned not to question him," Odette began, unknowingly running her thin fingers along the pages of her book. "I did that my second year when I first learned I couldn't go to the feast and he just got angry at me."

Helena gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'll talk some sense in him tonight before he goes to bed, it's not like you're going to be cursed forever, you're supposed to gain control this school you become an animagus, right?"

Odette nodded with a smile, "That is correct."

"Now that wasn't so hard," Helena replied happily. "Was there something else that was bothering you?"

"Cedric came up with this bet," Odette confessed, "That if I'm not able to pull off three large pranks without getting caught by the end of the school year, I will have to meet his friends, the Weasley twins so they can show me how not to be so "stuck up," as Cedric so well puts it."

"There's a difference between being stuck up and having dignity," Helena muttered under her breath, "But I have met these twins before and they're not the best examples to be around, they're always causing mischief. So, I guess I will help you with these few pranks so you won't have to do many in the future."

"You're the best, Lena!" Odette thanked the ghost. "I already have a few ideas in mind."

"Well you keep thinking of ideas while I'm gone, Odette," the Lady in Grey smiled. "I have to have a chat with Dumbledore so that you can go to your ceremony." And with that the Lady in Grey vanished before Odette's blue eyes.

Odette went to thinking of how she could pull off her pranks. She could always make it look like it was the Weasley twins that did it, but that would mean her first prank should be her biggest one so that they wouldn't suspect her later. Left among her own thoughts the young Hufflepuff soon lost track of time and before she knew it, a frustrated Dumbledore stood before her.

"I had to deal with a very angry ghost because of you," he sighed, disheveled. "But she did make some valid points, along with threatening to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Does this mean I can go?" Odette nearly squealed.

"Indeed," Albus responded with a tired smile since it was already past midnight. "There are also other events that you are welcomed to come to as well. But because of this, it means you need to start classes as soon as possible- starting with charms tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!" The girl cried happily, tempted to give the headmaster a hug but not wanting to further anger the man.

"It's really the grey lady you should be thanking," Albus murmured as he walked back to his room to hopefully get a decent amount of sleep for tomorrow's festivities

As soon as sun set the next day Odette rushed to where she kept all of her things, in a closet next to the kitchens. She didn't mind having to put her stuff there, it was practical for her situation so she could go to her classes straight after dinner.

She threw open her trunk and pulled out her school robes and got dressed as quickly as she could since the other students were going to come in any moment and she didn't want to make a scene. Once fully dressed, Odette ran a brush through her knotted hair until it was tamed back into its naturally waves.

"Are you excited?" Helena asked as she suddenly appeared, startling the girl.

"Yes I am," Odette replied happily as she coated her lashes with mascara for occasions like this. "Thank you so much by the way."

"It was the least I could do for a friend," Helena assured. "But you should probably go to the Great Hall soon, I think I saw that Diggory boy come into the Castle as I came down to see you."

The ghost watched with an amused smile as the girl clumsily stumbled around the cramped closet in an attempt to surprise her best friend.

"Have fun!" Helena called out at the retreating figure with a slight chuckle.

Practically skipping with excitement, Odette made her way to Great Hall, merging with the other students. Caught up in her own thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone as she made her way into the entrance hall, knocking herself off of her feet.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, getting up to her feet quickly and dusting herself off. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She lifted her eyes from the ground to see George Weasley in front of her with a small smile.

"It's alright," he assured, perplexed, not recognizing the Hufflepuff from his past years at school.

Fred, who was standing next to his twin, had a slight smirk rising on his slips after seeing this encounter. "I apologize for my brother's lack of words, normally I'm the one to knock girls off of their feet."

Odette chuckled. "How charming, I'm Odette."

"I'm Fred and this is George," Fred introduced happily. "Is there any reason why neither of us have seen you around school? You look as if you're a fifth year?"

"Sixth year, actually," Odette answered as she walked with the two towards the Great Hall. "And the reason why you probably haven't seen me around is I'm very allergic to the sun so all my lessons are during the night."

"Allergic to the sun?" George asked dubiously, not believing Odette's half-lie. "Is that even possible?"

"Oh yeah!" Odette continued. "I break out in hives if I go outside during the day and I can't even go near windows unless it's dark out."

"That's terrible," Fred sympathized although he did not fully believe her either.

"It's not too bad," Odette replied, as she began to walk towards her table, "but it can be lonely sometimes."

The two twins made their way to the Gryffindor table, both watching the girl as she sat down next to Hufflepuff's Golden Boy, Cedric Diggory.

"You didn't believe her either, right?" Fred asked, glancing at his brother who was watching as the two Hufflepuffs laughed together.

"No," George responded, "I'm just trying to think of why she would lie though."

"What's with you two?" Ron replied as he sat down across from Fred with Harry and Hermione. "You guys are acting strange. Stranger than normal... that's never a good sign."

The two twins tore their eyes from Odette to see their brother starring at them suspiciously. "Have you guys ever seen that girl before?" George asked, pointing at the girl at the next table over. The three fourth years all turned around to look at why they were being so skeptic.

"Not all at once!" The twins whispered simultaneously.

"Way to make it discreet," Fred mumbled seeming to forget that him and George were both starring at her not even a few seconds ago.

"I've never seen her before," Harry replied bluntly. "Do you think she transferred here?"

Hermione shook her head. "Since when has Hogwarts had a transfer student? And besides, she seems too well- acquainted with Cedric to be new." The other four look over to see the two still laughing together.

"She claimed to be allergic to the sun, when we asked her about never seeing her," George explained, "but that's totally bogus, right?"

Ron's eyes suddenly grew wide in fear. "You guys don't think she's a vampire, do you?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "She doesn't have black eyes, you dimwit."

"She could still be half-breed," Harry defended Ron, recalling Lupin's lesson on vampires from last year.

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "You can't go around assuming that people are vampires, I bet she is a very nice person."

"Oh, she is," Fred replied before getting roughly elbowed in the side by George, causing Ron, Hermione, and Harry to chuckle at the twins. "But I bet me and Georgie can get her to really tell us why we haven't seen her until now. Our charming looks go a long way."

Pulling out a small sack of coins Harry set a stack of galleons onto the table in front of the two twins with a smile. "How about we make this interesting. If you figure out why this girl has just appeared before Halloween, this money is yours."

"And if we don't?" George asked with his arms crossed.

"Then you can't pull any pranks for the rest of the year!" Ron butted in, but then getting a nod of approval from Harry.

"We really do need the money for our joke shop," Fred said longingly as he looked at the glittering stack of coins.

"Then you've got yourself a deal, Harry!" George finally agreed, believing that this was an easy way to make money, but he was very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Odette made her way to the castle as the red sun fell behind her. A month has past since she met the Weasley twins and it started to grow colder compared to the September heat. Just as she made it past the barrier of trees surrounding the lake, she heard the crack of a fallen branch.

"Who's there?" She asked with her wand drawn, hoping that it wasn't Barty Crouch Jr. Ever since her first night at Hogwarts, Odette's biggest fear was that cruel man coming back to school to finish her, especially when she walks back to the castle every night.

"It's just me, Odi," Cedric replied with both of his hands up and one of his infamous smiles planted on his pale lips. "Is it a crime to come see my best friend?"

Odette lowered her wand, "I guess not, but that doesn't give you an excuse for lurking around in the trees in the dark, it's a bad habit to get into."

"Touche," he contorted, gently bumping into his friend with his hip.

The girl rolled her eyes as the two began walking again towards the castle. "You should probably freshen up on your French if you ever want to impress any of the girls from Beauxbatons. They're coming in a couple weeks."

"I don't need any help with charming the ladies," Cedric replied confidently. "Besides, I already have Cho, so there's no need to impress anyone else."

"Alright, loverboy," Odette chuckled.

"Speaking of lovers," Cedric began, getting a confused look from Odette. "Fred and George were asking about you today during herbology."

"Really? What did they say?"

Cedric shrugged. "It was kind of weird, the two sat on each side of me and kept asking things like how long I've known you, whether you were allergic to the sun, and-"

Odette looked over to her friend worriedly for him suddenly stopping his explanation. "What else did they say, Ced?"

The Hufflepuff shifted his grey eyes to the ground, debating whether to tell Odette that the twins had asked about her parents. Even before she had lost her mother hearing about her father was always difficult and her mom's death made it even worse for Odette, and Cedric knew that.

"Cedric, you're starting to make me worried" Odette said

"Would you believe me if they asked if you were half vampire?" Cedric replied with a nervous smile that always gave away when he was lying.

All Odette had to do was give him a knowing look and he confessed with a heavy sigh. "Okay, they asked about your parents. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew it was going to upset you."

"Oh," was Odette's only response as her blue eyes shifted to the ground as they walked down the stairs to the kitchens.

The two continued in silence and didn't speak until a house elf placed a bowl of strawberry ice cream in front of Cedric and Odette's dinner in front of her: grilled chicken with asparagus and her favorite, macaroni and cheese. Cedric watched as she began to eat her food until he couldn't stand the silence any longer

"So, I think I may join the Tournament, do you think I should try?" He asked as he spooned some of his dessert into his mouth.

Odette swallowed the chicken in her mouth before answering. "Of course you should try, Ced. You're definitely the most qualified out of all of the Hogwarts students. But you have until Halloween until you decide if you really want to compete or not.

"Eternal glory does sound pretty great," Cedric sighed dreamily, taking another bite of his ice cream.

"As long as you don't let it get to that big head of yours," Odette joked as she tousled his hair.

"I'll try not to," he assured, smoothing out his hair. "So, are you going to pull a prank soon, or should I just plan on keeping my money?"

Odette gave him a mischievous smile. "Actually, the potion for my first prank is nearly done, just make sure not to drink the pumpkin juice tomorrow at dinner."

"But how are you going to do that? You'll still be a swan during dinner." Cedric inquired, pulling his bowl away as Odette tried to take some of his food.

"I got Peeves to help me out," Odette explained.

"How did you manage to do that?!" Cedric cried in shock. "Peeves only listens to Dumbledore and no one else."

"After I told him the prank he seemed rather impressed. He even called it the prank of the century," She shrugged off as she finished off her dinner.

Cedric shook his head, "There's no way you planned a prank this big, I don't believe it at all."

"You wanna hear the best part?" Odette chirped with a twinkle in her eyes that gave her friend a rather unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"I've created a monster," he groaned which only brightened Odette's impish grin.

"The best part about this prank," Odette continued, "is that even though no one would even suspect me, the Grey Lady and I came up with a foolproof way to frame this on Fred and George."

This piqued Cedric's curiosity, which now overcame the sudden realization that his best friend has transformed into an evil mastermind. "But wouldn't they get blamed anyway?"

"They might have," Odette answered honestly. "But there are always alibis to prove a person innocent. I created some chocolates laced with a sleeping tonic so they won't even wake up until dinner, and once they're asleep I should be able to take them to an abandoned classroom. I have the password for the common room, as well as the charm to let me into the boys' dormitory."

Odette looked at Cedric sheepishly as she watched his grey eyes widen.

"Am I taking this too far?" She asked worriedly. "If so, I can do something else."

"No, not at all" Cedric responded with the shake of his head. "But I'm glad I've never gotten on your bad side, you're pretty scary when you plot."

"Well I've had a lot of help from a few friends, so I can't take all of the credit" Odette confessed. "The Grey Lady came up with putting the chocolates in a golden box with a love note."

"Where did you find the time to make all of this?" Cedric asked curiously, glancing down as a house elf took away their empty plates. The two got up from their spots at the table walked out of the portrait of the fruit bowl.

"You get a lot of time to yourself when you have no one up to spend time with," Odette smiled, though sadness was apparent in her eyes.

"Hey," Cedric said quietly and embracing her in a friendly embrace, "I know that these past few years have been really hard for you, Odi. You've had to undergo something that no one should through, ever. I'm sorry that I'm not always able to be there for you, and that I'm not that good of a friend. But soon this will be over once you get registered as an animagus and things can be how they should be."

"And how's that?" Odette asked with a shaky voice.

Cedric wiped a tear from her cheek before responding. "That you'll be the smartest girl in our year and the most attractive Hufflepuff- next to me of course."

Odette chuckled and hugged her friend tighter. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you?"

"Be careful," Cedric teased, tousling his friends hair. "I wouldn't want you falling for me."

"Like that will ever happen, you're more like a brother to me" Odette laughed with a playful eye roll as she pulled away from her friend. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for the prank of the century."

"Don't get caught!" Cedric called out to her as she went up the stairs and he headed for the common room.

"I'll try not too!"


	6. Chapter 6

Fred and George were in the Gryffindor common room sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place. Everyone else in the house had already gone to bed, but Fred and George had a deadline. The two still didn't know much about Odette and it seemed like the only person who did was Cedric Diggory, but he wasn't that much of help when they asked him about her.

"Why can't we figure this out?" Fred moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe we should just ask her?" George suggested optimistically.

Before Fred could respond there was a loud knock on the entrance to the common room. George reluctantly got up from his seat and went to open the door, thinking that it was Neville who had forgotten the password again. George opened the door, but no one was there.

"That's strange," George muttered and then looked down at a heart shaped box with his and his brother's names written on top. "Now that's _really_ strange."

"What is it?" Fred asked as he came to the door, peering over his brother's shoulder to get a better look.

"I think we might have an admirer, Freddie," George answered as he read the attached note. " _I love you as the plant that doesn't bloom but carries the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself, and thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose from the earth lives dimly in my body."_

"They're probably a Ravenclaw," Fred thought aloud as he popped a chocolate into his mouth. and walked back to the couch. "You should really try these chocolates though, they're quite good."

George popped one of the chocolates that were in his brother's hand and nodded in agreement. Soon enough the box was empty and Fred and George were left full and drowsy.

"We should really start watching what we eat," George moaned as he held onto his stomach.

"No kidding," Fred grunted as his eyelids began to grow heavy, "I think these chocolates may have had something..."

George looked over to see his brother fast asleep next to him.

"Oh great, I guess mom was right about taking candy from strangers" he exclaimed before quickly drifting off with his head resting on his brother's shoulder.

A few hours later there was a quiet creak as the door to the common room opened once again. Odette crept peeked opened the door wider, making sure no one was in the common room and then walked in cautiously. If she wasn't able to do this without getting caught, she would get in serious trouble, and it's just her luck that detentions are held at night. She walked towards the dimming fire to see the two twins asleep on each other with an empty box of chocolates.

"Well isn't this precious," Odette chuckled, tossing the empty box into the fire, not wanting to leave any evidence. Still in her robes from the two hour transfiguration class she just came from she pulled out her wand and pointed it at George. "Too bad I have to move them."

With a swish and flick of her wand a snoring George began to levitate in front of her. Odette made her way down the tower in the dark, not wanting any of the many paintings to wake up and see her carrying another student around the castle. That would be terrible because the paintings would surely tell either Dumbledore or another professor.

Odette shivered at the thought of being caught by Mad-Eye Moody. Although Odette had met him when she was younger since he was a friend of her father and mother, he seemed like he changed since she had last seen him when she was eleven. He used to be so kind to her and was even the one to give her her first broomstick: a Cleansweep Seven. But now he just seemed... off. At the beginning of the year, Odette was actually looking forward to having class with Mad-Eye but when she had her first class with him he was uncharacteristically harsh, especially with his teaching methods.

Making it to the abandoned classroom she was planning on hiding the twins in she set George on one of the tables had had transformed into a bed and pulled a blanket over his sleeping figure.

"Now off to get your brother," Odette spoke to herself.

Not wanting to raise any suspicion of going up to the Gryffindor tower, Odette walked in down the halls in the darkness. Even though Odette had to wake up the Fat Lady to get into the common room, the threat of Peeve's trashing her painting was enough to keep her silent. The poor woman was still traumatized after what had happened with Sirius Black last year. Quickly, Odette reunited Fred with his brother as quickly as possible and set him on a second bed. She then took out a bit of parchment from her bag as well as a quill and ink and wrote a note apologizing to the two.

 _Don't you two know not to take candy from strangers? Sorry you guys had to go through this. had a bet with my friend that I couldn't pull a prank on the two pranksters of Hogwarts. So as a way of apologizing, make sure not to drink any pumpkin juice at dinner, you'll thank me later._

 _Also, that "love note" you guys got is actually from a sonnet by Pablo Neruda. I am in no way a "plant that doesn't bloom," in case you were wondering._

 _~A Fellow Prankster_

After she finished the note, she put a vanishing spell on the paper to disappear fifteen minutes after Fred and George will wake up from the sleeping tonic.

"Now I can work on homework, I guess," Odette sighed as she left the two to catch up on some much needed beauty sleep.

~~The Next Day~~

George sat up slowly and rubbed his groggy eyes. Slowly he looked around to see he wasn't in the Gryffindor Tower but what looked to be an old classroom. Then he began to wonder, how did he get here? Oh right, he was drugged. Which is never a good way to start off the day. Ever.

"Fred!" He shouted shaking his brother awake.

"Five more minutes, mom." Fred mumbled pulling the blanket over his head.

"Seriously Fred, get up." George huffed, pushing his brother off of his bed. "Do you even know what time it is?"

Fred glanced down at his muggle watch, a gift he had gotten from his father, and his eyes grew wide. "Crap! Dinner starts in ten minutes. How did that happen, last thing I remember was eating those delicious chocolates."

There was a rustling sound of paper as Odette's note flew from it's spot near the door and landed on Fred's lap. With a furrowed brow, Fred read the note. Despite the time, it was way too early for this. George glanced over his brother's shoulder and looked at the note.

"Why would they apologize," George began. "And even if they did genuinely feel bad for what they did, they gave away a bunch of information with just a hand written note.

"Like they're a girl," Fred stated as he looked at the delicate letters on the page.

"And definitely not a Gryffindor," George finished. "Maybe it's a Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin."

"Well, we can deal with this later," Fred replied shoving the paper into the pocket of his robes.

Fortunately for the two, they were so preoccupied last night that they hadn't even changed from detention with Filch, who was still mad that they tested their Ton-Tongue Toffee on Mrs. Norris. The poor cat was running around with her tongue dragging behind her for a few hours before Filch could even catch her.

The twins rushed down to dinner as fast as they could to the Great Hall, but, sadly, they weren't fast enough and everyone was silent as Dumbledore was about to speak. With red cheeks that could bring Ron to shame, the two lowered their heads and walked to their house table, with a few snickers from their classmates.

"Remember not to drink the pumpkin juice," Fred reminded in a hushed voice to George from his spot next to Dean.

"I wasn't planning on it," George whispered back.

As Dumbledore finished his brief speech on preparing Hogwarts for the other schools platters of food appeared on the tables along with the many cups of pumpkin juice. Students from all houses alike began the grimace at the bitter taste of the pumpkin juice. Then something very surprising happened.

"She didn't," George gasped quietly at the sight before him.

"She did." Fred replied with wide eyes. "I can't believe she has bested us."

All around the room students were sprouting dark, greasy hair and large noses. Deep monotone voices filled the Great hall as almost every student began freaking out from the sudden change, especially the first years.

"What the devil is going on here?" One of the many Snapes shouted in a panicked yet dry voice who was a muggle born first year.

But not everyone was worried about what had happened. A few upperclassmen, along with Ron, Harry, and those who hadn't taken the tampered drinks were laughing with tears in their eyes. Even Collin Creevey was taking pictures of the whole ordeal.

"Turn to page 394, Potter," Ron ordered in a dreary voice before breaking character into a loud hearty laugh.

"This isn't funny, you two," Hermione sniffed with folded arms and her hooked nose in the air.

"Don't be such a downer," Seamus shouted with a laugh over all of the chaos. "This is one of the best pranks the twins have pulled yet!"

"Says you," Neville muttered. "You didn't even drink any of the pumpkin juice."

"I'm allergic," Seamus quipped as he took a bite of his chicken leg.

It took a long time for the professors to gain control of the situation mostly because half of the staff turned into the Potion's Professor as well. While Dumbledore got s kick out of this elaborate prank, it was Professor Flit? wick who enjoyed it the most because he was finally tall enough to reach the table without having to sit on a stack of textbooks.

While as this was happening Snape sat in his seat in quiet anger as he watched everything happening. This was just as bad as when he was a student and the Marauders tormented him and took away his only friend at the time.

 _No doubt Potter was behind this,_ he fumed. _Probably with the help of those Weasley twins, since they were late to dinner._

But one thing Snape knew for sure, was that those behind this prank will and needed to be punished.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred and George trudged to Hagrid's hut for their nightly detention. After the Snape incident a week ago the twins quickly confronted and given two months worth of detention because there wasn't anyone else capable of pulling off so grandiose, or at least that's what the rest of Hogwarts believed. It would have been one thing if they had actually been the ones who did the prank, in fact, they would have gloated about it. But there was someone at school that one-upped them and made them get punished for something they didn't even do.

"Hello," the half giant greeted and hand the twins each a hammer. "Tonight we're building the pens for Beauxbaton's Abraxan horses for detention. It would've been easier to use magic, but McGonagall told me specifically this was a punishment and you couldn't use your wands."

"So they trust us to build the holdings for giant, violent horses. Great idea, really" George replied sarcastically.

"Even though we're being punished for something we didn't do," Fred mumbled as he took the tool from Hagrid.

The gamekeeper gave the two a curious look. "Then who was the one that did that?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Fred explained. "The person who really did the prank ended up giving us a sleeping potion and tipping us off about the pumpkin juice on a note with a vanishing charm on it. We looked like bloody idiots trying to show McGonagall the only proof that we didn't do it and it wasn't even there."

"The potion was inside these chocolates that came with a love note," George further elaborated as he hammered a nail between two pieces of wood. "But when we went to look for the box it wasn't there and the note was missing too."

"Sounds like you have a mystery on your hands," Hagrid replied thoughtfully. "If only there was someone who could've seen

"We could always see if Odette may know anything," Fred suggested to George, recalling their first encounter with the Hufflepuff who claimed to be allergic to the sun.

"You two are friends with Odette?" Hagrid asked curiously earning a nod from both Fred and George. "Well I'm glad she's made friends other than with that Diggory boy. It's been hard for her making friends with her condition and Dumbledore not letting her participate in almost anything until this year."

"What condition?" Fred questioned curiously and getting nudged roughly in the side by his brother.

The Hagrid's dark eyes grew the size of bludgers. "Oh, she must've not told you yet. I should not have said that."

"We just met her at the sorting ceremony this year," George confessed honestly.

The three continued to work in an uncomfortable silence with the three not knowing what to say to the other. But Fred's inquisitiveness once again got the best of him and asked something he probably shouldn't have said in the first place."What exactly happened to her?"

Hagrid's eyes shifted between the two, debating whether two tell them the truth, but decided it would probably be best to tell them. Knowing the twins they would have found out one way or another. And this way, with the twins knowing, Odette could have more friends- at least that's how Hagrid saw it.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else?" The twins nodded their heads without even thinking, Harry's bet clouded by curiosity. Hagrid set his tools down and took a seat of an abandoned tree stump in front of the twins. "The reason Odette can't be out during the day is because she was cursed. When you were all first years, she was taken from the train by a man who claimed to be Barty Crouch Jr,"

"Why would he want with a first year?" Fred interrupted.

"Odette's parents were both Aurors," Hagrid explained. "Her father was the one of those who located Crouch before he was sent to Azkaban but was then murdered trying to obtain him. Anywho, after Crouch took her into the forest he ended up cursing the girl before anyone could even notice she was missing. Now, before you ask, the curse ended up forcing Odette into an animagus state during the day, as Dumbledore explained it to me, that's why she takes her classes at night."

George furrowed his eyebrows. "But that doesn't make sense why we haven't seen her until recently. Surely we should have spotted her at a Quidditch match or at least dinner."

"Y'see without knowing who exactly harmed Odette Dumbledore wanted to keep her curse hidden from the other students, especially after her mom's body was found shortly after. Only the Hogwarts professors and Cedric Diggory have known about it until now."

"Why Diggory?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Ever since her mom died, the Diggory's have taken her in," Hagrid stated getting up from his stump and wiping his hands on his vest. "I think that's enough detention for tonight. And if you guys hurry, you may be able to catch Odette- her herbology class should be nearly over."

"Are you sure, Hagrid?" George asked looking at the poor excuse for a pen: two pillars sticking up out of the ground with a slanted piece of wood resting in between.

"I can handle it," He assured them. "Now get a move on."

The Twins gratefully made their way down to the greenhouses, which happened to be on the other end of the Hogwarts grounds. Both trying to process the information they just learned.

"We should tell her that we know about the curse, right?" George suggested as the trekked up the steep hill from Hagrid's hut.

Fred gave his twin an amused look and replied facetiously. "Hey Odette! Hagrid may or may not have accidentally told us about the man that murdered your parents and is still somewhere out there, which is probably why Dumbledore forced you to hide from the other students. But if you ever want to talk, we're always ready to listen."

George chuckled lightly at his brother's humor. "I guess you're right, but I still feel like we should tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Fred and George both turned around to see the Hufflepuff holding her herbology textbook in her arms. Her hair was tangled and frizzy from being in the humid greenhouse as well as her rosy cheeks from the cold being all scratched up.

"Odette," Fred replied with a partial concern, trying to distract her. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh this?" She asked bringing her hand up to her bloody cheek. "I just got hit in the face with a Snargaluff vine trying to get its pod. I was just about to go see Madam Pomfrey for it. Now what were you two talking about?"

"We were just wondering if you knew who pulled that prank last week," George half-lied as the three began to walk towards the . "We thought you might know since we were given a sleeping potion late the night before. Did you happen to see anyone near the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Wait that wasn't you guys?" Odette asked in mock-surprise. "Well, I wan't near the tower that night since I had charms and I didn't see anyone suspicious lurking down the halls-unless you count Snape, he tends to do that out of habit. But I'll keep an eye out for your friend if you want."

"That would be great!" The twins chirped together while they watched her enter the hospital wing.

"I still think we should tell her that we know," George muttered as they stood outside the hospital wing.

Fred quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "Why? It'll just make things awkward between her and us. But if you think this is best, I'm not going to stop you."

"I do," George replied. "but don't want to stay you don't have too if it's too awkward."

Fred chuckled. "I'll be in the common room working on that charms essay if you need me. Try not to get caught by Filch."

"Don't count on it!" George called out at his brother's retreating form.


	8. Chapter 8

George waited for a few minutes outside of the hospital wing patiently for Odette, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Soon the brunette walked out of the room with tamed hair without of a trace of the Snargaluff injuries.

"All set?" George asked startling the girl.

She smiled at him after realizing that he wasn't Peeves trying to torment her. "I think so, but I think all of that hard work deserves some ice cream, would you like to join me?"

"Sure," George agreed, thinking it would be better to ease into what he was going to tell her. And he wasn't going to pass up ice cream, not even a killjoy like Percy was capable of doing that.

As the two walked towards the kitchens, Odette decided to strike up a conversation. "So what made you want to wait for me and not leave with your brother?" She asked, watching the expression in his brown eyes curiously.

"Well," George began, keeping a tentative look out for Filch- a habit he had acquired shortly into his first year. "I thought you might be lonely, having this whole castle to yourself while everyone else is asleep."

A smile snuck its way onto Odette's from his thoughtfulness. Not even Cedric had stayed up with her this late during the school year, he was almost always busy with homework, quidditch, or hanging out with Cho.

"It can be lonely," She admitted, her eyes shifting to the stone floor as George looked at her. "But I can always talk with the ghosts, some of them make great company."

"Yeah, I bet Moaning Myrtle is a real hoot," he joked, earning a hearty laugh from Odette

"I try to avoid her as best as I can," she chuckled lightly. "I often spend most of my time with the Grey Lady, She even comes to some of my classes with me so I can have a friend."

"That's nice of her," George commented as they descended to stairs to get to the kitchen.

"So how was detention?" Odette asked while tickling the pear on the portrait. "That's why you and Fred were out this late, right?"

"Correct," George smiled, letting her go into the kitchens before him. "And it was alright. Hagrid isn't that strict when it comes to detentions and he's loads better than Snape. We had detention with him last night and had to pickle rat brains for over an hour."

Odette scrunched her nose in disgust. "That sounds awful."

"The smell was even worse," he quipped, about to go on a whole tangent of the pickling process until a house elf approached the two.

"What would you two like?" The house elf asked, his big blue eyes shifting between the two students.

"I'll have a strawberry sundae, please," Odette requested and looked over at George expectantly.

"Chocolate, please."

"Zobkey will get those to you shortly," He squeaked, rushing off to get their desserts.

George and Odette sat down at one of the tables set up in the kitchen across from each other. Soon the two were given their delicious frozen treats and Zobkey went on his way.

"So what are you and Fred going to do when you catch your little friend?" Odette asked before biting into a strawberry.

"I guess it depends on who it actually is," George answered after swallowing a spoonful of chocolatey goodness. "If it's someone that we like, Fred suggested offering them a position for our business."

"Business?" Odette repeated with her head cocked to the side.

"It's not much now, but me and Fred are planning on opening up a joke shop someday in Diagon Alley. We're still in the planning stages right now and trying to earn the money to develop and sell more products. Right now we only are able to make these enchanted candies, but even those have a couple kinks we have to work out."

"Wow," Odette replied stunned. "That would be really cool owning your own shop, especially with your twin brother."

"That's that plan," he chuckled. "So, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I'm not exactly sure," She replied honestly. "Sprout thinks I should be an Auror since I did so well on my OWLs, but after what happened to my parents, I'd rather do something else, so I guess it's a good thing I have a couple more years to figure that out."

George gave her a cautious look and even though he already knew the answer asked, "What happened to your parents?"

Maybe Odette could even tell him what happened to her without George having to inform her of what Hagrid told him, or at least, that is what he hoped.

"Don't you already know?" She asked cryptically as she spooned more ice cream into her mouth

A lump rose into George's throat. His brain began trying to think of different scenarios Odette could have found out them knowing, but there wasn't a single way that was possible. "What do you mean?"

"I'm referring to you and your brother asking Cedric about me," Odette replied teasingly. "What else would I be talking about, unless you two raided my underwear drawer as well."

George chuckled, relieved that Odette didn't seem upset. "Don't worry, your undergarments are perfectly safe and good ole Cedric didn't tell us a single thing other than you having an unusual taste for stale bread."

"That happened one time," Odette muttered under her breath, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. Composing herself, she asked, "Why are the two of you interested in me anyway? Shouldn't you be more concerned with your business?"

"It's kind of embarrassing to admit," George confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Fred and I came up with a bet with Harry that we could find out the real reason why you don't have classes with the rest of us."

"But I told you-"

"That you're allergic to the sun," George finished with a skeptical look. "That's besides the point because I know you have another secret as well."

Odette gave the Gryffindor a quizzical look. "I don't know what you mean by that." George smiled, glad to not be the confused one for once.

"The handwriting on your parchment," he replied, gesturing to the beginnings of her herbology homework that sat between them on the table, "matches the handwriting on the notes Fred and I received last week. I noticed it as soon as we sat down." The color from Odette's cheeks paled, giving George further conformation on his accusation.

"I had a bet with Cedric," Odette confessed meekly, "that if I could pull off three big pranks by the end of the school year without, he would give me 25 galleons. But I guess I'm not getting the money now that you know that it was me. And I won't get mad if you turn me in as well. I wouldn't want you to pickle rat brains for two months."

"Who said anything about turning you in?" George asked rhetorically. "Fred and I are used to detentions, and I think I know a way we both can get our money."

"What does that entail?"

"Fred and I won't tell anyone about your brilliant prank, as well as helping you with the other two pranks, and you will tell us what happened to you. That is, if you want to," George explained, hoping she'll agree rather than him having to tell her about Hagrid.


	9. Chapter 9

"So let me get this straight," Cedric began, "You want to borrow my broom to play quidditch later tonight?"

The two were in the library working on homework after dinner. So far, their sixth year was incredibly hard, especially when it came to homework and especially when it came to Ancient Runes. Earlier today (and last night for Odette) the professor assigned a four page translation to be finished over the weekend. After Cedric complained extensively about the work over dinner in the kitchens, Odette finally agreed to working together on the homework in the library.

"Please Cedric?" Odette begged quietly so that she didn't anger the librarian, Madam Pince wouldn't hear them. "I don't have my broom at Hogwarts with me and yours is so much faster than the school ones."

"Because it's one of the fastest racing brooms," Cedric whispered to her. "And besides it's my birthday present from mum and dad and I don't want it to get scratched up."

"I'll tell Cho you still sleep with a Teddy Bear," Odette threatened teasingly as she skimmed through her Ancient Runes Dictionary.

"You promised you'd never tell anyone about Chubby Cub!" Cedric whispered loudly, getting a nasty look from Madam Pince.

"Just like you promised never to tell anyone about the bread," Odette retorted with a quirked brow.

Cedric set down his Advanced Ancient Runes textbook. "You talked to the Weasley twins again, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Odette answered honestly, although a little too quickly.

"Odi," Cedric replied with a smirk. "You're blushing."

"It's not my fault," Odette muttered, her textbook now hiding her red face. "You're the only guy my age I have ever talked to, not that you really count, you're practically my brother."

"Which one is it?" Cedric pushed. "Not that you can probably tell them apart, they're always together."

Odette rolled her eyes and closed her book, rolling up her finished translation, finishing at 9:34 with just enough time to go to the quidditch pitch. "It's not that difficult to tell them apart if you pay attention enough. George is a lot more quieter than Fred when they're together." She got a look from Cedric and quickly changed the subjecf, "So, will I be able to use your broom tonight?"

Cedric had a mischievous glint in his grey eyes. "That depends, are the twins going to be there?" Odette nodded reluctantly, expecting Cedric's usual teasing. "Then I'm all for it! I'll even let you borrow my goggles if you want."

"Really?" Odette asked stunned as she packed up her books.

"Of course," Cedric laughed as he did the same. "Just make sure you play Chaser, it's the position you play best and you can use my broom to your advantage."

"Alright," Odette promised. "I also have a few tricks up my sleeve from when we practiced Quidditch this summer."

"As long as you don't fall like last time," Cedric joked. "You have always hate having your bones reset."

Odette rushed down to the Quidditch pitch with Cedric's broom in her left hand and a smile planted on her face. The wind blew her plaited hair behind her back, the goggles on her forehead acting as a headband to keep the loose hairs out of her face. The giddy feeling in her stomach began to build up as she stepped on the quidditch pitch. But her heart immediately dropped when she realized no one was there.

"Maybe he got caught trying to break the schools curfew," Odette told herself. Fortunately for her, she never had to worry about breaking curfew because of obvious reasons.

"You don't think we'd forget about you, do you?" A teasing voice said behind her. Odette turned to see not only Fred and George but also five people with them as well. They all had there brooms and warm smiles as a way of greeting her.

Two of them, Odette guessed, were the twins' younger siblings based on their red hair. The boy was tall and lanky with his hands shoved into the front pockets of his holed jeans. The sister, as Odette assumed, was pretty in a natural kind of way and her bright, brown eyes had a light of happiness in them as she smiled. The third person, Odette could easily pin as Harry Potter but she didn't recognize the other two. One was a girl about her age, her dark hair pulled into many small, intricate braids. The other was a a boy with dreadlocks and a mischievous grin, much like the Weasley twins'.

"I hope you don't mind," George spoke, "but we also brought a few people along so we could play a game."

"Hi, I'm Ginny," the redheaded girl greeted with a wave.

"Hi," Odette greeted happily.

"I'm Angelina" The girl with the braided hair introduced. "That's Lee," she pointed to the boy with the dreadlocks. "Ron," her finger moved to the tall boy. "Harry," her chin jerked to the boy she already guessed as him. "And I'm guessing you already know who these two are," she replied in reference to the twins.

"Hello," Odette replied again, adjusting the goggles on her forehead.

"So how do you want to break up teams?" Lee asked the group. "We have enough for each person to play a position for two teams. I'll be a keeper."

"Me too," Ron spoke up, gripping his school broom a little bit tighter.

"Me and George are the beaters," Fred called, taking two clubs put of the chest that they had brought down and tossed one to George.

"Can I be a chaser?" Odette asked the group.

"Sure!" Angelina replied, "I'll be the other Chaser."

"And I guess that leaves me and Harry as the Seekers." Ginny stated lightly.

"You can pick two can pick the team members then," Lee told them.

Ginny looked at the group, trying to figure who would be the best to pick first. "I'll take Odette as our chaser."

After Odette went to Ginny's side and Angelina went to Harry's, it was Harry's turn to pick.

"Ron," Harry chose, wanting his best friend on his team, and clapping his back when he walked over to him.

Ginny then chose George as her team's beater and Fred was on Harry's team. The teams went as followed: Harry; Angelina; Ron; Fred, and then, Ginny; Odette; Lee; and George.

"Don't worry," George whispered to Odette as they all walked towards the middle of the Quidditch pitch to release the balls before playing,"I'll make sure a bludger doesn't come and hit you in the face."

"How kind of you," Odette chuckled, her eyes glued on Lee as he began to open each compartment for the balls- once the snitch was out the game began.

She mounted her broom once the first piece -the bludger- was released. If she timed it right she could get the Quaffle and be able to score before Ron could ever make it to the goal posts. Lee then released the Quaffle. Her legs tensed and she lowered the goggles onto her eyes, gripping the broom tight once she was finished. As soon. As she saw the glittering gold snitch reflecting off of them lights in the Quidditch pitch, she pushed off of the ground.

Odette dashed into the night sky after the Quaffle, dodging a bludger that nearly hit her face. The feeling if the brisk wind against her skin was exhilarating and awakened her senses. As soon as her eyes caught sight of the scarlet ball descending to the ground she dashed over and caught it. But as soon the the ball was in her grasp a bludger rammed into her side, causing her to drop the ball and nearly fall off her broom.

"Sorry Odette!" Fred called from across the field.

"It's alright, Fred!" She shouted back and began in pursuit of Angelina, thinking how much easier this would have been with two more chasers.

She reached the other Chaser quickly and instead of trying to chase after her, she lowered her broom so that she was flying directly under Angelina. She swerved her broom slightly to the left of the Angelina above her, and pushed off to the right, jumping mid-air. Odette gripped the Quaffle, thrilled to see the stunned look on Angelina's face as she flipped over the girl and landed on her own broom on the right side of her, the Quaffle in possession.

Odette laughed happily as she moved towards Ron, but Angelina was quickly catching up to her. Fortunately, George was close by to knock the bludger in her direction and give Odette enough time to score on Ron.

"Thanks George!" Odette said as she flew by him, watching as Ron nervously held the ball.

"No problem at all," he responded whacking the oncoming bludger away from them.

The game ended after about half an hour of playing when Ginny had caught the snitch. The game was friendly and it was a lot of fun for everyone.

"That was a pretty wicked move you pulled back there with Angelina," Ron marveled as they all went back up to the castle. "How'd you manage that?"

"That was the Sabryn Steal," Odette began, "It took me a whole summer to learn, the last time I tried it I ended up breaking my arm."

"I guess you're not as rusty as we thought," George praised with a wink.

"Why haven't you tried out for quidditch before," Angelina asked from next to Odette. "You're plenty good enough to make your house team."

Odette gave Fred and George a pleading look, hopefully they had a more reasonable excuse than she did at the moment. But surprisingly, neither of them spoke up, instead Harry did before the two could say anything.

"Cedric wouldn't let her on the team last year when she tried out," he blurted, receiving surprised looks from everyone, especially Odette and the twins.

Angelina shook her head. "Well, he obviously didn't see what we did tonight. I'll talk to him later to see if you can get on the Hufflepuff team next year."

"Thanks Angelina!" Odette smiled, seeing Harry get nudged by both of the twins out of the corner of her eye.

"No problem!" Angelina chirped. "Maybe sometime you can teach me how to do that move, and I can teach you the Sloth Grip Roll?"

"That would be nice," Odette replied genuinely. "I also can teach you the Speelman Steel, but it's quite dangerous."

"How'd you learn all of these tricks?" Ginny wondered.

"Um," Odette started shyly, trying to figure out what she was trying to say without appearing to be gloating. "My mom used to be friends with Moran from the Irish Quidditch team, and she taught me a bunch of tricks when I was younger."

"Cool!" Lee enthused. "You should ask your mom if we could meet her sometime, that would be so wicked."

Odette looked at the ground. "I won't be able to do that."

"Why not?" Ron coaxed.

"Because she's dead," She answered with a heavy sigh. "I think I should go."

She ran away from the group and into the court yard, not wanting them to see her tears, especially George. She leaned against one of the stone pillars and sunk down onto the grass, her teary eyes gazing up at the stars as sobs began to escape her throat. She sat there for what felt like twenty minutes.

She wasn't quite sure why her mother's death was always so painful for her to think about but every time Odette thought of her it brought an aching feeling that she couldn't control. Each time she was reminded of her mother, she was forced to remember the very man who took so many things away from her: her family, her social life, and all of the sleep lost due to the realistic nightmares from that night.

"Odette?" She heard George's soft voice ask.

"Please go away," she cried softly and curled her knees up to her chest so that he wouldn't see her blotchy face.

"Not a chance," he smiled softly and took a seat next to her. His muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders, his thumb tracing circles on her upper arm.

"George?" Odette asked into her knees. "Why do you smell like vinegar?"

"Do you like it?" He laughed. "It's a new cologne I'm trying out, I think it suits me."

Odette chuckled softly and wiped the tears off of her face. "You tried to get into the Hufflepuff Common room, didn't you?"

"I thought getting Cedric might help you calm down, since he's known you so long, but I guess I tapped the wrong barrel," he explained.

"I guess you did," Odette laughed feeling a lot better with George with her. But even though she appeared happy, the face of Barty Crouch Jr. remained sneering in the back of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fred and I were planning on putting our names in the goblet tomorrow," George mentioned as he and Odette gazed up at the starry sky together. The two had been sitting out in the court yard for nearly an hour, just talking about whatever came to their minds such as quidditch and what type of conditioner Snape uses.

"You're seventeen already?" Odette asked curiously, glancing over at him, hoping he doesn't catch her staring.

"Not until April, but we figured out a way to get past the Age Line," he explained.

"And how are you to going to manage that?" She questioned, meeting his warm brown eyes. "Dumbledore drew that age line, and I'm pretty sure that would mean it would be protected by anything."

"We're using an aging potion, Dumbledore probably overlooked it since it's so simple," George smirked cockily. "You'll be able to watch us, right?"

Odette thought for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. "The sun sets before five tomorrow so I don't see why not."

"Great!" George smiled. "I'm guessing you're not putting you're name in?"

Odette shook her head. "For one, I'm not old enough and two, I have enough on my plate as it is. After tomorrow McGonagall if having me put a Mandrake leaf in my mouth for an entire month for the potion to make me a full animagus. If everything goes to plan, I'll be able to have a normal life by November."

"Will Dumbledore let you go back to normal classes since no one knows where the person is who did this to you?" George wondered. "He didn't even let you talk to really anyone up until this year."

"And even that took some persuading," Odette mumbled as she laid on her back with her arms crossed behind her head. "I know he means well but I'm not even sure why he's so protective of me. You-Know-Who could still be out there somewhere and you don't see Dumbledore treating Harry like this."

George laid down next to her, facing the night sky. "I wouldn't say Dumbledore has the best judgment at times, even with Harry. He left Harry with his muggle aunt and uncle who treat him terribly. Two summers ago, me, Fred, and Ron had to rescue him towards the end of the summer because they were starving him and barred up his windows so he couldn't owl anyone."

Odette's eyes grew wide. "That's horrible."

"And I wouldn't worry about Dumbledore too much," George assured. "We only have a year of school left after this and if you want more friends, I can introduce you to more of my friends if you'd like."

"That would be great, George!" Odette smiled kindly. "I can't believe we only have one more year here, it's so surreal."

"It is," he commented as he watched a star fall across the sky. "I know I just asked you yesterday, but have you thought much about what you want to do when you leave?"

"I have been," Odette answered. "I think it would be cool to become a Healer. I talked to Madam Pomfrey about it today, and I have good enough test scores for it and she seems to think it's a good fit for me."

Just as George opened his mouth a gristly voice cut him off from down the hall. "What are you two doing out past curfew? It better not be what I think it is!"

"Filch," the George grunted, looking for a hiding spot in the open.

"Move to the corner," Odette whispered, pulling her wand out of her boot as they quickly crawled towards the two walls with their brooms in hand. Odette raised her wand- a ten inch oak with a unicorn tail core- and quietly casted a concealing charm around the surrounding area, "Obreptio."

The two were as quiet as they could be, pushed into the corner as Filch entered the courtyard. Odette bit her lower lip and grabbed George's hand as the caretaker neared them. George looked down at his hand in surprise, but nonetheless gripped her hand in return.

"It'll be alright," He assured in a hushed voice right next to her ear. "Even if he finds us, I'll be the only one to get detention."

"I know you two are out here!" Filch cackled, looking around the small trees in the opposite corner. "I can't wait to see what'll happen when I catch you."

The sixth years watched as he made his closer and closer to them with their breaths held. Fortunately for Odette and George, luck was on their side. Further down the hall, what sounded like a firework went off.

"Come back you two!" Filch yelled, hobbling as fast as he could towards the sound.

"That was Fred, wasn't it?" Odette asked as she lowered the charm.

"One of the perks of having a twin," George smiled, "they're always there for you and never too far away. I should probably help him, but I'll meet you tomorrow by the entrance to the Great Hall?"

"I'll be there around five," Odette blushed. "Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Odette," George replied with a wink before rushing off to help his twin escape from Filch.

The next day was dark and dreary. The clouds hung low in the sky like a thick blanket casted over all of Hogwarts.

As the sun hung low in the sky Cedric walked down to the lake in a sweater and jeans, since all classes were cancelled because of the arrival of Beauxbaton and Durmstang. He took a seat on the cool earth under a willow tree and waited for Odette to change back to her self for the night.

"Apparently your quidditch game went really well," he called out once he saw her swim over to the edge of the lake- it was always easy for him to distinguish her from the other swans thanks to her bright blue eyes. "The twins are waiting for you by the Great Hall. I asked what they were doing and one of them told me they weren't putting their names in the goblet until you were with them. Now why is that?"

A soft, golden glow quickly casted over the water as Odette transformed. She stepped out of the cold water and quickly put on the warm boots and cloak Cedric had brought down for her, like he often did during the late fall and winter.

"George and I talked for a little while afterwards," Odette explained as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her waist.

"Oh, I see," Cedric chuckled. The two made their way back to the castle and Odette tried to weave her hair back into a braid as fast as she could. "So I guess it is George," he stated, watching his best friend fuss over her stubborn locks. "He's the twin you like."

"I don't like either of them," Odette clarified, ignoring Cedric's eye roll. "I just met them and haven't talked to George up until this week."

"That doesn't mean you can't fancy him," Cedric nudged her. "I mean a bunch of sixth year girls gossip about the two all the time. Only when they aren't talking about me, of course."

Odette giggled. "I'm glad you have a good sense of humility, Ced," she teased, knowing fully well he was just pulling her leg.

"It's one of my best qualities," He bragged sarcastically, holding the door open for her as they entered the castle. "Now, let's not leave Ginger-Romeo waiting."


	11. Chapter 11

As Odette walked into the castle, she spotted Fred and George waiting by the large doors of the Great Hall. The two were nonchalantly leaning against the stone wall, holding each a green vile of a green solution- their aging potion. When George heard the doors to the grounds open, a smile grew on his lips as Odette walked closer to him.

"There you are," Fred called out with a smile as Odette waved goodbye to Cedric. "Ready to see what the Champions of Hogwarts will look like after they put their names in the Goblet?"

"Of course," chirped Odette as she walked into the Great Hall with the two twins. "But that would imply that your aging potion will work against Dumbledore's Age Line _and_ that either of you will be chosen to represent Hogwarts."

"Ye of little faith," George teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

As the three walked closer to the Age Line the large crowd surrounding the goblet parted to see how the twins planned to get past Dumbledore's boundaries. Odette laughed as the twins tossed back their potions and took a seat on the steps next to Hermione who was trying to read a book amongst the loud noise.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Odette asked the girl curiously.

"Not at all," Hermione answered, looking up from her reading. "Dumbledore drew that age line, there's no way of getting past that."

"That's what I told them too," Odette laughed earning a smile from the younger Gryffindor. "I'm just curious to see what happens when it backfires on them."

The two watched as the twins jumped over the age line successfully. Everyone around them began to cheer as Fred and George seemingly outwitted Dumbledore. The twins smiled and clapped each other's backs before proceeding to put their names into the Goblet.

"I guess we were wrong," Odette whispered as she watched the twins with awe.

"Wait for it," Hermione urged, waiting for their names to fall into the Goblet.

When Fred and George put their names in, a powerful surge pulsed throughout the age line, pushing the two out. It was so strong that they were knocked onto their backs and struggled to get up, but once they did, surprise arouse in the twins' eyes. Their ginger hair had grown out into long, wiry, white locks as well as a long beard to match. The wrinkles in their now-aged face became even more prominent as their eyebrows were raised with shock.

"I guess I should take them to the hospital wing," Odette chuckled at the twins who were now laughing at each other. "I doubt they could get very far without their canes, I should probably help them."

"Alright," Hermione smiled, "It was nice talking to you."

"The same goes to you, I'm Odette by the way" Odette smiled, getting up from her spot.

"Hermione Granger," the fourth year introduced. "We should hang out sometime. It's not every day you meet a person with any sense around here."

"At Hogwarts, it isn't very likely," Odette joked before walking over to the twins, who were now running their knobby fingers through their beards.

"Think we should shave, Odette?" Fred asked her with a cheeky smile, ignoring the large crown of students laughing at him and his brother.

"I think we should go to the hospital wing," Odette retorted with crossed arms, though she couldn't hide the smile that was pulling at the corners of her lips. She helped Fred and George to their feet and out of the Great Hall.

"So, do you think this makes us more mature now?" George smiled, not minded that Odette had to wrap and arm around his waist to help him up the stairs. The aging took a real toll on his knees, and now he is not looking forward to later adulthood.

"Just older," Odette sighed and stopped to take a break from helping the twins in the middle of the stairway. George sat down on a step to alleviate his knees and Fred began to rub his sore back. "Let's just hope Madam Pompfrey is able to get you guys back to normal or you may not be in good enough shape to run your business." The three got back up and proceeded to up the stairs and made it to the hospital room slowly but surely.

When they got to the hospital wing it was crowded with different student who tried to get past the age line. There were a few who had beards similar to Fred and George as well as others who attempted to outsmart Dumbledore and paid the price. Madame Pompfrey was rushing from hospital bed to hospital bed trying to help all of the students. There was even one student who seemed to try to take an invisibility potion and was flickering in and out of sight so quickly that it gave Odette a headache just looking at her.

"I was waiting for you two to get here," Madam Pompfrey shouted from across the room to the twins. She gave a bubbling potion to the flickering student which slowed down the side effects and walked towards the three sixth years. "But I'm a little tied up right now with all of these other students. Could you help them, Odette?" She asked hopefully. "I already have the potion made, you'll just have to give it to them and make sure they're taking it every ten minutes until their symptoms go away. From what I can tell, the potion they use was pretty strong, so you may be here a while. And make sure they take the potion until they're fully back to normal. We wouldn't want the other schools to think poorly of us."

Odette nodded and helped Fred and George onto neighboring hospital beds. She went over to the large cauldrons in the corner of the large room and filled two goblets with a goopy, purple substance. She carried the two cups back to them with a scrunched nose from the noxious fumes rising from the potion.

"Here you go," Odette said, handing the two their goblets and took a seat in the chair placed in between the two beds.

"You would think with magic they'd be able to make potions taste better," Fred grumbled, repulsed by the foul odor. George tried to drink it but began to gag after one sip.

"You only have to take a drink of the potion every ten minutes," Odette told him. "George is already ahead of you, so I would take drink up before you get left behind for Madam Pompfrey to force feed you."

Fred grumbled but nevertheless took a large gulp from his goblet. The three continued the cycle of Odette having to make the twins take their potion for about an hour. But luckily, her hard work wasn't fruitless. Fred and George were almost back to their old, or in this case, new selves with only a little stubble growing on their chins, looking to be around twenty.

"One more drink should do it," Odette urged, not wanting to miss the feast.

"I'm okay with looking a little older, don't you Fred," George smiled, not wanting to drink the last bit.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Fred agreed, making his way off of the bed.

"You two are drinking that potion," Odette mandated, pushing Fred back into his bed. "You just have to take it one more time and then we can leave."

"And what if we don't?" George suggested with a smirk, that would have made Odette blush if they weren't testing her patience.

"Then," Odette replied, "I'll just have to tie you and Fred to your beds until you take it."

She smiled in satisfaction as Fred and George downed the rested of their potion and turned back to their normal selves. They all waved goodbye to Madam Pompfrey and headed to the feast which was about to start any minute.

"Thanks Odette," George smiled, as they parted ways to go to their different tables.

"No problem, George," Odette grinned, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach as she headed over to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, who had a knowing smirk planted on his face.

"Did George like it when you played nurse," he whispered in her ear as Dumbledore began to make his speech.

Odette's face heated up and tried to cover her now red cheeks. "Shut up, Cedric."

"I'll take that as a yes," He laughed, catching George watching his friend from across the Great Hal.

Barty Crouch Junior stared at Odette from the Professor's table. He still couldn't think of how she got past his spell as a young first year, but if she found out that he was the person that murdered her parents, the plans of the Dark Lord will be ruined.

From observing her in their evening class, she was too smart for her own good, just like her father. If she weren't so distracted by her animagus training, she probably would have found out about him. So, he would just have to make her training a little longer, just until he's finished with Harry and then he could get out of this bloody school.


	12. Chapter 12

"Calm down Cedric," Odette said, putting her hand on the boy's knee to stop his leg from nervously shaking. Dinner was starting to die down and they were on the dessert portion of the feast. The Great Hall was cramped with the two extra schools dining with Hogwarts.

"I can't help it," Cedric defended himself after finishing the last of his apple pie. "What if I get chosen?"

"Then you'll win the cup for not only Hogwarts but Hufflepuff as well," Ernie Macmillan butted in from across the table and Justin Finch-Fletchley nodded in agreement.

Odette smiled at the younger Hufflepuffs. They had introduced themselves during the Welcoming Feast at the beginning of the year and didn't even question her sudden appearance at the school. Neither Justin or Ernie asked questions or pry and Odette really appreciated it.

"You're one of the best wizards in your year," Hannah Abbot added, "I'm sure you'll be ready for anything that the tournament holds."

"Just think of it as a quidditch match," Odette advised. "You can't let your competitors know what you're thinking but make sure you have fun and try not to get hurt."

Cedric smiled at how confident his friends were in him and began to grow at ease. Hufflepuff wasn't called the house of the Loyal for nothing. "Thanks guys, if I win I'll be sure to share some of my eternal glory with you."

The small group quietly laughed as Dumbledore rose to the podium. The headmaster flicked his wand and every trace of the feast disappeared, aside from the full stomachs of all of the students.

"Now for the moment I'm sure you all have been waiting for," He stated, his voice bellowing throughout the crowd.

Dumbledore went up the large Goblet in the middle of the Great Hall. He reached for a sheet of paper and a small piece of parchment flew into his hand

"For the Champion of Beauxbatons," he unfolded the crumpled paper. "Fleur Delacour!"

There was cheering throughout the Hall, mainly from the boys who were vexed by her Veela charm. Fleur gracefully walked up to the front of the room next to her Headmistress. The goblet began to glow blue as another paper shot out towards Dumbledore.

"Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang" he called out and the Quidditch player rose from the Slytherin table and joined Fleur, "Now for the Hogwarts champion."

Odette felt Cedric tense up next to her and reached to hold his hand. "It'll be alright, Ced, you got this." It felt like it took ages for the last paper to come out of the cup but Cedric and Odette watched intently as Dumbledore read the crumpled piece of parchment.

"Cedric Diggory!" He shouted happily.

"You're a champion!" Odette squealed hugging her friend. Cedric hugged her back with a huge smile and went up with the Fleur and Viktor.

"These are your champions!" Dumbledore announced and the entire hall broke out in applause. But the moment was short lived when the Goblet began to glow once again. Everyone grew silent as the parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand. The tension thickened as Dumbledore looked over the name. Odette sat there shocked, someone was actually able to outsmart the Headmaster and it wasn't the twins.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted. Dirty glares were directed to the Gryffindor table as the fourth year reluctantly got up with coaxing from Hermione.

"He always manages to get into trouble somehow," Hannah muttered to Odette.

"He probably just did it for attention," Ernie grumbled. "Couldn't stand not being in the spotlight for once."

"It does seem strange that he was picked as a fourth champion," Odette replied, her eyes fixed on the nervous boy as he came towards Dumbledore.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked him CALMLY.

"No, I didn't," He answered honestly, "I don't know what's going on."

Dumbledore turned from him and towards the crowd. "Your champions!" With that, the four champions left with their headmasters and the other students were left. It didn't take long for the gossip to start about Harry.

"He always manages to get into trouble somehow," Hannah muttered to Odette.

"He probably just did it for attention," Ernie grumbled. "Couldn't stand not being in the spotlight for once."

"It does seem strange that he was picked as a fourth champion," Odette replied, glancing over at the twins who were waving her over to the Gryffindor table. "Oh goodness" She muttered, staying in her seat, knowing that the two were up to no good.

"Who?" Justin asked, turning around to see Fred and George now approaching them. "Oh."

"Want us to cover for you?" Ernie asked, "They look very suspicious."

"We could say that we need help with our homework," Hannah offered.

"I do need help with Transfiguration," Justin added. "I heard you get personal lessons from McGonagall so you have to be great."

"What are you talking about?" Fred questioned as him and George took a seat on either side of Odette.

"Just about how Harry outsmarted you two and got into the tournament," remarked Ernie.

"We were wondering how he did that ourselves," George replied, ignoring Ernie's snarkiness. "Do you have any idea how that happened Odette?"

"How would I know that George?" Odette asked. "If I knew how to get past the age line I probably would have told you and Fred so I wouldn't have had to carry the both of you to the hospital wing."

"She's got a point," Fred agreed.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you could help us with our charm homework," George asked, nudging Odette's side underneath the table.

"I told you the counter-curse is just unjellyfy," Odette smiled. "It's a simple charm, really."

"Not that charm," Fred replied, not comprehending her joke.

"Okay, I'll help you guys," Odette laughed and then said goodbye to Hannah, Justin, and Ernie. The three got up and went towards the library before Odette stopped them. "What did you guys really want from me?"

"To plan your second prank, of course," George smiled. "And we have to find something that will be just as good as good as your first one."

"That sounds great," Odette said. "But I think we should go somewhere more private than the library, anyone could hear us in there, and besides, Madam Pince scares me."

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Fred asked.

"I do," Odette smiled mischievously. "And I doubt anyone would find us there."

"Pretty cool, right?" Odette smirked as they entered a room on the third floor. It had been repurposed from an abandoned classroom into her own personal study back in her first year by Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. The original intent of the room was so that Odette could study in the night after classes without having to encounter the Prefects when they were doing their late-night rounds, but tonight it would be used for other purposes.

Odette had helped design the room herself. The ceiling was charmed to look like the sky on a sunny, cloudless day- something Odette rarely gets to enjoy because she's sleeping. The walls were created to look like the trees in a forest and made so that the faint sound of chirping birds and the breeze blowing through the leaves. Though most of Odette's stuff was stored in a closet near the kitchens, she had a bookshelf placed in the corner of the room where she stored her own personal books and books from the previous school years. As far as furniture goes, there was a desk where she did all of her homework, as well as a couch along the opposite wall.

"Wicked," the twins stated simultaneously.

"There's a charm placed on this room so no one can enter without my permission, with the exception of the professors, of course" Odette explained. "I doubt we'll be bothered in here."


End file.
